


Clouis Shorts

by kaylee_wolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylee_wolf/pseuds/kaylee_wolf
Summary: A collection of short AUs for Clem and Lou, AUs by supermassive-starlight on tumblrLINK: https://kaylee-wolf.tumblr.com/post/623035549360537600/more-au-ideas-no-one-asked-for
Relationships: Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Let Me Grab That For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re super short and i’m sorry but it’s really really cute whenever you try to reach that book on the top shelf here lemme help you- oh no don’t be embarrassed, your face is all red and you’re even more adorable now i am going to die” au

Louis turned into the aisle to see a girl about the same age as him starting to climb the shelves. It was cute, yeah, but it was also hilarious. And it was because of that last factor that he was caught. His laughter caused her to fall, but she was able to balance herself. The anger was mild and only really made her look the smallest bit scary. And that was also when he recognized her. "You want some help, Clem?"

"No. Thanks, though." She started to climb the shelving again, but this time she lost her footing, with Louis having to catch her.

He chuckled as he helped her down. "Here, I got it," he said as he snatched the book from the top shelf.

"You... You didn't need to do that. I had it."

Her flushed face didn't help the situation. If anything, he felt as if he was going to die from the cuteness. "Don't be embarrassed. Happens to the best of us."

"Not when you're tall, Louis." She took a breath, dropping the book into her basket on the ground. "Thanks. You want to get some coffee before we split? My treat."

He felt a bit repulsed. Most because he knew what she drank. "I'll join you, but I am _not_ getting coffee."

"Right, you're a tea extraordinaire." She laughed a bit, which was even cuter. "Whatever. I just want a caffeine boost."

They took their time traversing the store, just to get that last bit of extra time with each other. Once they reached the registers, they went to the self-checkout just so they could keep chatting. Louis couldn't help but gag a little when she received her drink. Straight, black coffee with nothing but the coffee. He hated even thinking about it. "You realize that you're drinking the worst of the worst, right?"

"Like yours is any better. It's hot leaf juice."

He held a hand to his chest, feeling offended at that notion. "How dare you, Clementine? Why must you hurt me like this?"

"It's true," she sang, taking a sip of her coffee. "And, no matter what you say, this tastes amazing."

Clementine smiled as he cringed at the thought. "Clem, you're turning into Satan, I swear."

"I'll only drink tea if I'm dying, maybe not even then."

The fact that Louis's reaction got more and more dramatic with each insult to tea was adorable and she couldn't help but grin. They went on for at least forty-five minutes of constant back and forth before they had to leave, but neither one of them really wanted to. They were surprised to find that they had parked right next to each other, considering how both of their cars stood out.

However, before Clementine could even start putting her shopping away, Louis stopped her with a grin. "Let's plan a tea date. You can have coffee, of course."

"Hm, how could I say no to that?" she said playfully. "When are you picking me up?"

He grinned even wider because that was apparently possible. "You're chariot will await at... seven tomorrow?"

"Perfect. But I hope you mean evening."

A chuckle emerged. "Indeed I do, madame."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will be short... for obvious reasons. This is literally called Clouis Shorts


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i’m a biker and one day i was biking in your neighborhood while you just happened to be outside watering the plants and since you’re so goddamn cute i accidentally steered into a pole and now you’re giving me first aid (holy shit you’re even cuter up close)” au

Clementine didn't think she would end up crashing from a short little stare, but that was exactly what happened. She went headfirst into a streetlight and ended up scraped up with a bloody nose. Maybe a concussion but that wasn't her main concern. She started to dust herself off and get up, but was quickly interrupted as the cutie she was staring at rushed over with a first aid kit.

Her face flushed because she wasn't prepared, but she wasn't arguing with anything because... well, she could barely think. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," she said stiffly, trying to straighten out her thoughts.

The certain someone didn't look convinced. "Sure. Let me patch you up."

"Okay." She thought maybe she said it far too quickly, but he didn't notice. She cleared her throat. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He gained a grin and Clementine really thought she was going to have a heart attack. "Well, I believe you deserve an A+ for your driving there."

"Uhm... thank you," she said, cracking a small smile. However, she soon noticed that he'd gotten a drop of blood on his clothes. "Oh shit. Sorry about that, let me help you clean it."

For some reason, he seemed more confused than anything. "Let's wait until you _aren't_ leaking."

"Oh," she said, suddenly remembering that she crashed. "Yeah. Sounds good."

It took a few more minutes but she was eventually fully patched up. She thanked him again before picking up her bike and insisting that she clean his jacket. Because it looked expensive and she felt bad. Totally not because she thought he was super cute. Totally not because of that. When she realized what the hell she was doing, it didn't make it much better.

"Uh, you have any salt?" she asked awkwardly.

The fact it caused him to laugh gave her a tiny bit of confidence. "Hope you don't plan on eating my jacket," he said playfully, opening a cabinet.

"Haha, yeah," she responded, regret leaking through her words.

Once the sleeve was fully cleaned, Clementine was quite proud of herself. Especially considering she wouldn't have to figure out how to pay for a new one. Carley would have a field day with giving her chores to do. So she gave an awkward smile and said goodbye. But before she could start the walk home (her bike was a bit fucked up, but she could fix it), he stopped her and asked for her name.

She clumsily gave it and asked his back, not sure why she was prolonging the situation.

"Uh, so..." he trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. "Wanna go out sometime?"

She clammed up, her face flushing again. "Uh, sure!"

On the inside, Clementine was screeching so loudly she barely heard what time, but she pretty much ran off when their conversation was over. When she was at the corner, she did stop to do a little victory dance.


	3. Okay, That Wasn't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re biking through my neighborhood and you ran into a pole so now i’m really concerned and patching you up, oh my gosh you’re really cute even though you have a bloody nose” au

Louis didn't exactly expect to hear one of the loudest things in his life that day, but it sure as hell ended up happening. When he turned around, he saw a girl who had just crashed into a streetlight. She looked dazed and wiped a bit of blood from her nose. At first, he contemplated leaving her there, but he couldn't. He ran inside quickly to grab a first aid kit and went back out to see her trying to get herself up.

He knew that it was a bad idea, so he rushed to get to her before she did. And she was really cute. "Jesus, are you okay?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah." Her voice was stiff and he wasn't convinced.

He tried not to let it slip that it was unconvincing. "Sure. Let me patch you up."

"Okay," she replied quickly. He noticed, but he didn't make a deal of it. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

He grinned and couldn't help the joke. He really, really couldn't. "Well, I believe you deserve an A+ for your driving there."

"Uhm... thank you," she said, cracking a smile. He got somewhere. But that wasn't long-lived as her gaze moved to his sleeve. "Oh shit. Sorry about that, let me help you clean it."

He didn't think it was a big deal. But he wanted her to stop bleeding first regardless. "Let's wait until you _aren't_ leaking."

"Oh," she said with a strand of disbelief. "Yeah. Sounds good."

After a few minutes of making sure each scrape was covered up, he felt proud of his work. However, when she stood, she picked up her bike and insisted that she clean his jacket. Louis wanted it to be because she found him cute, but more than likely she just felt bad. He was happy to just have some small talk but eventually blushed a bit more than she already was. "Uh, you have any salt?" 

It was obvious she felt a bit awkward about it, so he didn't make a big deal about it and even laughed. "Hope you don't plan on eating my jacket," he joked.

"Haha, yeah." He opened the cabinet and grabbed the salt as if it was an everyday thing and handed it to her.

When she finished, she looked proud of herself. Granted, Louis was just happy to spend a bit more time talking to her, so he smiled along until she shoved it back into his arms.

He didn't want her to leave yet. "Uh, so..." he trailed off, trying to find a way to see her again. "Wanna go out sometime?"

When she clammed up, he thought he fucked up, but to his surprise, she did say something. "Uh, sure!"

He really just said a random time and she nodded before running off again. At first, he thought he pressured her into doing something, but when she reached the corner she did an excited dance and he grinned some more. Maybe it was a good thing that he was out watering the plants against his will.


End file.
